Not the right time
by vigigraz
Summary: Lo intentaría ahora, como lo había intentado hace años. Pero todavía no estaba seguro. Esos ojos... ya los había visto antes... AlucardxSeras, Hints de DráculaxMina


**Voy a aclarar algunas cosas para que no haya malentendidos:**

 **Primero, se parece en algunas partes a mi otro fic que mezcla también a Drácula, pero no hay relación. Ambos son AU, pero no hay relación entre ellos (si no lo hubiese publicado en el mismo fic)**

 **Y segundo, como dije antes este es un AU. No conozco plenamente el universo de Drácula (aunque leí el libro y busqué antes de escribir) así que puede haber saltos en el tiempo y obviamente situaciones y/o sentimientos que no son canon. Lo aclaro por las dudas. Para que no sientan que tiene que ser todo formalmente apegado a lo original, deje mi mente volar un poco.**

 **Ahora sí, Hellsing y Drácula no me pertencen.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 _**"Not the right time"**_

* * *

 _:- Perdóneme._

 _Recogió la comida del suelo maldiciendo en silencio, en su mente. Tenía que llevar el queso, el agua y las medicinas guardadas en su bolso antes de las seis, se le hacía tarde._

 _:- Descuide.- no podía decirlo en voz alta, solo quería irse antes de que la retrasara aún más.- Con permiso._

 _:- ¡Espere!- suspiró, conteniéndose.- Perdone de nuevo, pero necesito su ayuda._

 _:- Lo siento señor, pero estoy en un apuro y debo llegar…- levantó la vista. Dudó.- Debo irme._

 _Caminó a pasa rápido, aun con la cabeza y la mente en otro lugar. Era extraño, peculiar su atuendo. Su acento aún más, pero no podía perder el tiempo._

 _Estaba por doblar a la esquina cuando volvió a verlo. Era imposible, ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido a…?_

 _:- ¿Cree que es seguro que una mujer como usted ande sola a estas horas?_

 _Miró el reloj como impulso, aun no eran las seis, aunque estaba anocheciendo.- Perdone mi atrevimiento al decirle que sé por dónde voy, señor.- siguió caminando, él la seguía. Había empezado a asustarla.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

 _Sonrió, o por lo menos eso notó desde el rabillo de ojo.- No quiero molestarla, solo será un segundo._

 _Quería sacárselo de encima lo antes posible, sabía que sería la opción más fácil.- Dígame._

 _:- ¿Sabe usted donde puedo encontrar el teatro?_

 _:- Por la avenida, siga caminando y lo verá.- volvió a ver el reloj.- Ahora, con su permiso._

 _Caminó varios pasos, pero lo sintió de nuevo. Estaba detrás suyo, lo sabía. Comenzaron a sudarle las manos. Quiso ignorarlo pero ya no lo soportó más. Se dio media vuelta._

 _:- ¿Acaso lo conozco, señor?- él sonrió de nuevo.- ¿Conoce a mi esposo? O quiere que llame a la policía, vendrán en un segundo._

 _Por primera vez lo vio estático, pensativo. Iba a irse cuando habló.- Esposo… Mire usted…_

 _Volvió a interrumpirla antes de que pudiese hablar.- Muchas gracias por la indicación, joven. Saludos.- antes de dar la vuelta, tomó su mano.- Prefiero las introducciones señorita.- sonrió.- Me llamó Vlad, me conocen como "El Conde"._

 _Tendría que estar asombrada (Lucy lo estaría) pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Dejó que besara su mano distraídamente.- Mina. Me llamo Mina Hacker._

 _:- Un placer._

 _Y con eso, tranquilamente caminó hacia el otro lado. Mina se encogió de hombros y velozmente regresó a su hogar, al auxilio de su amiga._

 _Una vez allí pensó en si comentarle o no su encuentro con aquel Conde a Lucy, pero optó por no hacerlo. Al igual que al escribirle la carta a Jonathan, prefirió no mencionarlo._

 _Solo esperaba que llegara pronto, sano y salvo._

…

" _Me siento mejor" había dicho, pero sabía que era mentira._

 _Su piel estaba pálida, una marca en su cuello había comenzado a asomarse, pero su estado de ánimo parecía renovado. Mina estaba muy segura de la razón por la que eso sucedía._

 _Apenas abrió el correo le había robado la invitación de las manos. Los doctores le habían dicho que debía reposar, pero estaba demasiado eufórica como para hacerles caso._

 _Al leer la palabra "Conde" al final de la carta, Mina dudó si se trataba o no del hombre que había conocido en la calle hacia unas semanas._

 _No quería asistir, y aunque el prometido de Lucy le había dicho que era una mala idea, ella seguía igual de terca que siempre. Se lo rogó, y logró ablandarla. Por lo que aceptó ir una hora, y luego volver para que su amiga pueda descansar._

 _:- Estas preciosa.- escuchó decir a Arthur mientras miraba con amor y tristeza a su amiga.- Solo será un momento, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Ella sonrió y le dedicó un beso fugaz en los labios. Mina acomodó sus guantes y tomó su bolso.- Vámonos._

…

 _No era un castillo (eso era lo que se estaba esperando) pero aun así era un lugar majestuoso. Las paredes de mármol y el piso de piedra. Hombres y mujeres de aquí para allá, entrando y saliendo._

 _Lucy sonrió y con Arthur de la mano entró al salón principal. Una fina escalera se encontraba en el centro, alfombras de terciopelo rojo y cuadros con los bordes bañados en oro._

 _Tomó una copa de vino que le ofrecieron y se quedó de espaldas a los invitados, observando detenidamente las pinturas. Deseaba que Jonathan estuviese allí, sabía que le encantaría todo eso. Que no respondiera su última carta la tenía un tanto preocupada, nunca demoraba más de tres semanas en escribirle…_

 _:- Es una de mis favoritas…- se sobresaltó, casi tirando la copa al suelo. Lo oyó reír.- Perdóneme, debo recordar que no está bien sorprender a alguien así, es la costumbre._

 _Asintió distraídamente mientras se limpiaba lo rojo del vestido. Luego pareció caer en la cuenta de quien estaba hablando. Levantó la mirada.- Usted…_

 _:- Hola de nuevo, señorita Mina.- desvió su atención de ella y volvió a mirar con interés la pintura.- ¿Qué la parece?_

 _Eran dos caballeros, peleando en medio de la noche, no se veía el rostro de ninguno de ellos. Sangre corría por el cuerpo de los caballos.- Un tanto… grotesca, en realidad._

 _Rio de nuevo.- Buena observación. Es una de mis favoritas._

 _Se quedaron en silencio, ella terminó su copa.- ¿Es esta acaso…?_

 _:- ¿Mi fiesta?- sonrió, acomodándose los lentes.- ¿Es importante para usted esa información?_

 _Mina tardó unos segundo en responder.- Solo curiosidad. La tarjeta decía "Conde" y usted me dijo…_

 _:- Hay varios condes de visita en esta ciudad, joven._

 _:- Este lugar no parece una casa de visita.- dijo, dándose vuelta y mirando cada retoque, cada pintura, cada detalle.- En verdad parece que la persona que organizo esta fiesta vive aquí._

 _:- Entonces puede olvidarse de mí.- dijo, un poco divertido.- Yo solo estoy aquí de visita._

 _Mina no le creyó, por supuesto, y él lo sabía. Volvieron a quedarse en un silencio acogedor, uno de los sirvientes les trajo otra copa. Mina la aceptó, él se negó._

 _:-¿Ha venido acompañada? Si permite mi impertinencia._

 _:-Si, ambas.- bebió un sorbo.- Una amiga mía muy cerca y su prometido._

 _:- ¿Y su esposo?_

 _Dirigió su vista al jardín. No se veía mucho, pero la luna alumbraba una fuente y unos largos sillones bordo.- Ahora sí está siendo impertinente._

 _Sintió como la observaba, curioso, divertido. Ella lo ignoró y buscó a Lucy con la mirada. Ya quería irse.- Bueno, ha sido… grato verlo de nuevo, pero debo irme._

 _:- ¿Tan pronto? Acaba de llegar…_

 _:- Lo sé, pero…_

 _Sintió su mano en su brazo, y tuvo el rápido impulso de salir corriendo.- Si esto es por mí, señorita. Puedo alejarme, usted disfrute de la fiesta._

 _No supo porque, pero sintió una pizca de arrepentimiento.- No, lo siento.- evitó mirarlo a los ojos, no sabía cuándo sucedió pero estaba muy cerca.- Mi amiga… está enferma, necesita descansar. Debemos volver._

 _:- Si así lo desea.- la soltó suavemente, Mina lo miró.- Gracias por venir, Mina._

 _Buscó a Lucy. En el salón, en la cocina, en el patio, hasta en el baño, pero no la encontró. Suspiró hondo y decidió que tomaría un descanso. Escuchó una canción familiar, mientras salía a tomar aire._

 _Antes de llegar a la fuente había una pequeña pared de mármol, puso sus brazos y miró al cielo. Estuvo en paz, hasta escuchar un sonido extraño. Provenía por los árboles cercanos, por donde no había lumbre._

 _No quiso meterse, hasta escuchar lo que parecía ser un grito. Por impulso, o por lo que sea, caminó rápido. No venía a nadie, pero aun así sentía que había algo, y sabía que lo que había escuchado no era producto de su imaginación._

 _Se apoyó en uno de los árboles, sin oír ya nada. Decidida a volver, hasta que vio algo extraño. Una sombra negra, rápida. Pensó en acercarse cuando… lo vio._

 _Era algo, alguien. Comiendo, no, succionado. Los gritos eran más leves, eran chillidos. No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero debía ayudar, debía hacer algo._

 _No quería admitirlo pero todo su interior gritaba que aquella persona era Lucy._

 _Quiso acercarse pero lo que sea, la escuchó, y antes de que pudiese si quiera moverse, ambos se habían ido._

 _Debía regresar. Debía advertirle a Arthur, al Conde, a quien sea. Pero debían ayudar a Lucy y salir de allí. No era seguro, no estaban seguros._

 _Un leve pensamiento en Jonathan llegó a su mente, ¿acaso él estaría seguro?_

 _Respiró agitadamente mientras se sostenía de uno de los pilares de la casa. Iba a entrar corriendo de nuevo, cuando una voz logró sobresaltarla._

 _:- ¿Se encuentra bien, Mina?- se tranquilizó un poco al verlo, y recuperó el aire._

 _:- Hay algo… allí.- señaló al pequeño bosque.- Yo… yo vi algo. Necesito… avisar, tengo que…_

 _:- Shhh.- la agarró despacio de los hombros y la trajo hacia él, no se resistió. Estaba agotada.- Todo está bien, Mina. Todo está bien…_

 _Se separó lentamente, y lo miró a los ojos. Aunque fuese de noche aun llevaba los lentes, ocultaba aquel brillo, aquella excitación. Ocultaba lo rojo de sus ojos pero no de su boca._

 _Se había inclinado, sus labios cada vez más cerca de los suyos, pero algo le llamó la atención. Algo rompió el hechizo que él había logrado._

 _:- Espera… tienes.- quería estar equivocada, de verdad quería estarlo. El Conde sonrió y sacó un pañuelo, Mina se apartó bruscamente de él.- Soy un poco torpe señorita.- se limpió las gotas.- Me hubiese dicho antes, no puedo andar por aquí con vino en cara. Parezco un tonto._

 _Un viento repentino, tenía frio. Debía buscar a Arthur y a Lucy y salir de allí. Algo andaba mal, algo en ese hombre estaba mal y no podía seguir cerca de él. Su sentido común la estaba llamando a gritos, debía alejarse._

 _:- Mina…_

 _:- Perdone.- lo frenó antes de que llegara más cerca.- Pero tengo esposo.- vio como el brillo divertido desaparecía completamente, dejando algo perturbador.- Debo irme._

 _Rápidamente recuperó la compostura, y con una reverencia se despidió.- Como siempre, un placer joven Mina.- antes de que entrara al salón, logró escucharlo.- Recuerde de buscar a su amiga, debe ponerse mejor, ¿no es cierto?_

…

 _La observó en la oscuridad._

 _La tela gruesa de la cortina chocaba contra su pecho, la luna alumbraba su rostro y aquel silencio agudo y muerto lo hipnotizaba._

 _No, no era eso. Aquellos ojos delicados y perfectos, aquella luz azul que no se veía a través de la carne. La piel no tan pálida como la suya y sus suspiros, eso era._

 _Sabía que no debería estar allí. Había elegido a la otra, a la insulsa, a la indigna. Pero aun así, no lograba despegar sus ojos de aquella figura celestial, angelical. Tanta inocencia, tanta pureza, era demasiado para él. No podía hacerle eso. No podía transformarla en un monstro._

 _Aunque lo había pensado, la había tenido tan cerca que estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero no, no debía ser. Sabía que su Mina no le pertenecía, no ahora._

 _Un ruido. La paz se convierte en caos. No sabía el origen, pero si supo al instante que solo eso bastó para devolverá a la tierra de los que no eran los suyos._

 _Abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir algo cerca, al creer ver algo en su ventana._

 _Parpadeó y la figura se fue, junto con su restante sueño._

 _Sabía que Lucy estaba teniendo pesadillas hace tiempo, pero no creía que fuese a pasarle a ella también. Cerró los ojos con fuerza aunque no fuese suficiente._

 _Aquella presencia seguía allí, podía sentirlo. Fuese o no real, no estaba a salvo._

 _Sabía que era misma que había visto antes, lo sabía. Pensó en El Conde, quiso creer que no era él. Quiso creer que la dejaría tranquila. La inquietaba, no sabía por qué, pero lo hacía. Y por eso debía mantenerse alejada de él._

 _Pensó en Jonathan y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas blancas. Cerrando los ojos nuevamente, se sumergió en la oscuridad._

…

 _Vendrían por él._

 _Lo supo desde que vio el sol entre su oscuridad. Los sintió. La tierra moverse bajo los caballos a toda prisa. Sabia quienes era, y los acabaría uno por uno._

 _Pero luego supo que no venían solos, aquella estaba con ellos._

 _Sonrió con amargura. Este no era el tiempo, ni el lugar. La había perdido una vez, y estaba por perderla de nuevo._

 _Entró en sus pensamientos, buscando en sus recuerdos. Su Mina no era suya, y por ahora no lo seria._

 _Pero sabía que esta no era su última vez._

 _Sintió la tierra temblar, y esperó._

 _Después de todo, quien sabe cuánto tiempo iba a tener que esperar luego._

 _.-.-.-.-.-_

El sol ya se había puesto, dando por terminado un día demasiado largo. Cerró la ventana y lo dejó pasar. Recordando aquellos sucesos repentinos.

:- ¿Por qué ella?- la mujer rubia lo fulminó con la mirada mientras apilaba papeles en el escritorio.- ¿Por qué una simple chica policía, Alucard?

:-Tiene potencial.

Integra suspiró, no tenía sentido seguir.- ¿Eso es todo?

Un momento de silencio, un recuerdo.

Aquellos ojos rojos, la noche con luna a las afueras de una iglesia. Los mismos ojos que había visto en una dama con vestido verde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

No había querido beber la sangre tampoco. Seguía de terca y testaruda.

" _¿Se encuentra bien, maestro?"_

La había estado mirando más de la cuenta. Inquieta, todavía. Nerviosa a su lado, como siempre.

El vampiro sonrió y se ajustó los lentes.

:- Si lo es, señorita Integra.


End file.
